


emergency of the heart

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: they started fine, really. until jaehyun declares that it’s war. so it’s war for doyoung as well.from the prompt #N-348 : Medical Universe AU where doyoung and jaehyun are both interns and assigned in emergency room. As they both explore they capabilities as a doctor, they also learned how to love while saving people's lives.





	emergency of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the prompter for the cute prompt!! i really really hope this can fill up your expectations and for all the readers, hope you’re looking forward to part 2! :)

“Good morning everyone.” Doyoung greets as he passes through the emergency unit door. The sleepy faces of the night-shift nurse from last night greets him back, and he’s about to say something else when one of the nurse says to him, “It was doctor Jung who was on shift last night.” 

Doyoung immediately frowns. 

It’s not like Doyoung have dislikes him or anything, but ever since doctor Jung (or the ever-lovable by doctors, nurses and patients Jung Jaehyun) started to make ‘annoy Doyoung as much as you can’ as his first life mission, Doyoung starts to get annoyed as well (much to Jaehyun’s chagrin). Doyoung tries to find a reason why, but he really can’t pinpoint an exact moment when everything starts to go wrong. 

A little recap, Doyoung and Jaehyun first met each other as two of the new interns for the hospital around a few months ago. They started off nicely, with shy introductions with smile and the hope of teamwork moreover they are placed in the same unit, the emergency room. Doyoung is quite nervous to have emergency room as his first post in internship, but he kind of calmed down by seeing Jaehyun’s relaxed state. They were fine for the past two months, really fine... until his schedules starts to sync with Jaehyun and they keep getting the same shift or continuous shift... 

Speaking of the devil...

“Good morning doctor Kim,” a voice brings Doyoung back from the past to the present where Jaehyun is now walking towards him. Ugh, Doyoung really wants to wipe off that smirk out of his ( ~~handsome~~ ) face. 

“Good morning doctor Jung. It seems like you had a great sleep last night just by seeing the drool that you even haven’t wiped off.” Doyoung greets back, and he imaginarily pats himself on the back when he sees Jaehyun panicly wipes his face to get rid of the sleep traces. But there’s nothing, really, Doyoung is just messing with him. “So, what do you have for me today?”

Jaehyun clears his throat before signalling Doyoung to follow him. The patients are usually not much, especially now that they’re placed in pediatrics and obstetric emergencies. There are two children with fever that are ready to be wheeled into the wards and…

“This is Mrs. Lee, she came last night with the complaint of that her contractions are getting more close with each other and everything fine but she’s indicated for sectio caesaria because of breech presentation.” Jaehyun stops for a while to turn to Doyoung, “And it’s scheduled right… in 5 minutes. The obstetrician wanted to schedule it right on 7 a.m but I begged him to spare you 15 minutes so you have time to prepare yourself.”

“Why? Why do I have to be briefed?”

“Because the pediatrician in charge is not here, so he asks the doctor in charge to assist the resuscitation.” 

Doyoung narrows his eyes, wanting to not believing in any words the man in front of him says. He really wants to say something but he just sighs, realizing his well-known bad luck on the emergency ward, or just any wards in general. A sectio caesarea so early on the shift? That’s really, really something. 

“Okay then, is there anything else I need to know?” 

“There are two upcoming patient from a clinic that probably needs PICU, one with loss of consciousness after seizure and one with lower limb weakness that’s progressive. They said they are already on their way around two hours ago, but seeing that they’re not here yet maybe the clinic is quite far or they are stuck in the morning traffic or they are just waiting to be assessed by the doctor Kim Doyoung.” 

Doyoung wants to smack him but that also means as Jaehyun succeed on annoying him and that’s just like admitting defeat, so he only  
nods. _Gotta keep his calm_. 

“Okay, lucky them then. They really know how to pick the best doctors. I’m really honored.” Doyoung gives him his most sweet-saccharine smile (he knows he’s being petty but let him!) before looking at his watch, “And I have to go, I have sectio caesarea to attend right now. Thank you, doctor Jung. I can now take charge.”

One and a half hour later, Doyoung finally can take off his mask and breath the alcohol-sterilizer rich air again. The sectio thankfully went well, even though there were some dreadful moment when the baby didn’t cry immediately, but everyone’s worry went away right after the little baby boy first introduced his voice to the world. Doyoung said goodbye to the nurses who were helping him once the baby is safe and sound on his mother’s chest, to initiate breastfeeding. Just when he steps into the elevator that his stomach grumbles, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten any breakfast this morning. 

He considers to go grab some food first when another nurse comes to him, he recognizes her as the one handling the pediatric emergency unit, “Doc, the two patients from the clinics have just arrived. They’re stable, and PICU confirmed that they have the two beds ready.” 

“Okay, let me grab some of my things first from the doctor’s room.” 

The doctor’s room is empty when he gets there, there are only some bags on the tables, probably owned by the doctors who are on shift his morning. There’s a suspicious little package on top of his bag, and when he gets closer he finally can makes out the shape of a sandwich wrapped neatly in plastic wraps. A little note with scrambled writing is pasted on top, 

_“I know you always forget your breakfast!” - ❤️_

Doyoung smiles, as expected from the one who knows him better than anyone. It’s definitely a modd-lifter after the mess doctor Jung left him this morning. But the happiness doesn’t last long before there’s a knock on the door and a head peeks in, “Doc, there’s another new patient. Looks like she’s _inpartu_.”

The smile deflates quickly, damn his ‘dirty’ self for always attracting patients anywhere he goes. 

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

——————

Doyoung doesn’t meet Jaehyun again on shift until a few days later, and this time they’re on the same shift but on different division. Doyoung in resuscitation room and Jaehyun in triage. God forbid they have to interact with each other. 

The resuscitation room is as peaceful as it is and it’s 12 o’clock already. He only smirks when he catches some noises from the triage beside his room, smiling to himself and laughing at Jaehyun who’s in charge. That’s what he got after the mess he got him the other day. Doyoung counts the few hours left until the next shift comes in and he’s free for the day. He’s planning to make dinner tonight and his boyfriend will join him for a movie night as well. 

He is thinking about which menu and what ingredients to buy on his way home, when suddenly a bed is wheeled into his room by nurses with Jaehyun right behind them. “This is a patient coming with complain of chest pain this morning but the ecg didn’t show anything unusual. I keep him in triage to observe for a few hours but just suddenly he claimed that his chest pain worsens and just went unconscious right after. I run through ecg again for him and it’s a VF.” Jaehyun explains as he grabs the defibrillator paddle from one of the nurses, “Charge to 360 Joule.” 

“All clear?” Jaehyun asks, and Doyoung steps behind, choosing to stay beside the ecg monitor to observe. “Prepare the epinephrine please. Just in case.” Doyoung says to one of the nurses. 

All the nurses around the patients also step behind, all hands up to make sure that nobody is touching the patient nor the bed he’s laying at. “All clear doc.” 

The first shock is delivered. 

The deafening silence followed for a few milliseconds before the ecg monitor suddenly turns flat and the chaos starts again. Jaehyun immediately goes up to the bed and starts chest compressing. Doyoung shouts some more commands before going around to be beside Jaehyun, ready to exchange with him anycase the other gets tired. 

One cycle. 

Still not back.

Two cycle. 

Still not back.

Three cycle. 

Nothing changes.

Four cycles.

Nothing changes.

Five cycles.

Nothing changes. 

“Are you tired? Do you want to change?” 

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun sucks in another breath, beads of sweat already formed on his forehead. But he shakes his head, “I still got this.” 

They go on chest compressing for another 15 minutes, when the pulse finally comes back and for awhile they can finally breathe as they see the ecg is within normal limits, even though the heart rate of the patient is still quite alarming. Jaehyun leads his way to one of the chair on the room (read : Doyoung’s chair) to crash his body there. He’s about to close his eyes and rest for awhile when someone suddenly pulls up his ears.

“Ya! Ya! Ya!” Jaehyun screams as he is getting dragged by (surprise, surprise) Doyoung to one of the plastic chairs. “Nobody gets to sit on my chair, doctor Jung. Please be respectful.” Doyoung says as he walks back to his chair. 

“But I’m tired! I deserve to rest there as well!”

“I offered you my help,” Doyoung shrugs, “but you decided to be all mighty and decided to do it alone. So..” 

Jaehyun huffs, ready to go for another argument (much to everyone’s eye-rolls) when the door opens to reveal doctor Ong, the consultant cardiologist of the day. “I heard there’s my patient in here?” 

“Yes doc!” Both Doyoung and Jaehyun answers at the same time, surprising both of them. They look at each other with surprised faces and suddenly both of them running to the patient’s side of the bed, leaving the other nurses and also doctor Ong dumbfounded. 

“Are they… always like this?” Doctor Ong asks with confused face, which replied by the nurses’ shake of heads. “It’s just another day with doctor Jung and doctor Do, doc. Now, shall we get to the patient?” 

As they get to the patient, Doyoung and Jaehyun are still bickering to each other. Pushing each other behind so one of them can stand up in front. As doctor Ong approaches, Doyoung can’t think of any other way to make Jaehyun steps back (because it’s!! his!! patient!!) so he looks around for a while to make sure no one’s looking, before he steps on Jaehyun’s foot.

 _stomp!_

“Aaaack!!!” Jaehyun shouted in a choked voice, trying to suppress his voice in front his senior. Seeing chance in Jaehyun’s weakest state, Doyoung pushes the younger a bit to the side and steps forward. “So doc, this patient comes in this morning with a complaint—“

“Of chest pain. We ran him ecg but it was still within normal limits. But—“

“We kept him for a while to observe, but suddenly just a half hour ago he suddenly complains—“

“Of more severe chest pain and—“

“We ran his ecg again—“

“STOP!!!” 

A sudden warning from doctor Ong shuts the hell of Jaehyun and Doyoung immediately. Doctor Ong’s face looks furious, while the other nurses becomes tense standing behind him. Thank god the patient’s family is not there to see the chaos that the two interns made. 

“Are you guys dating or what?? Going romantic shits about finishing each other sentences??” 

“NO!” Doyoung and Jaehyun answers at the same time for the second time that day. 

“So be professional!” Doctor Ong reprimands, “You guys are not students anymore, you guys are interns. You’re already doctors. So actlike one!” Doctor Ong continues, shaking his head in annoyance, turning Doyoung and Jaehyun into scared kittens while lowering their head down in shame. 

“So, doctor Jung,” doctor Ong calls, in which Jaehyun answers with a, “Yes doc?”

“You, start explain about this patient.” 

——

“Yes thank you, doc. We will make sure the patient gets all their medications and we’ll transfer him to the ICCU after he stabilizes.” Doyoung says as he walks doctor Ong to the emergency building door. Not long after, a car stops in front of them and doctor Ong bids his goodbye before stepping into the car. Doyoung gets a peek of doctor Hwang’s hair (doctor Ong’s husband) and sighs dreamily. Doctor Ong and Hwang are like the couple of the hospital, THE couple with capital ‘the’. They’re like Meredith and Derek just minus the divorce part. They’re like Romeo and Juliet just minus the suicide part. They’re like— whatever! You get what Doyoung means. 

It’s really a dream for Doyoung to have a partner so supporting, so endearing and cool like doctor Hwang…

“Ya, Kim Doyoung!” A voice (he despises the most) calls out and Doyoung turns around to see the owner of the voice leaning his body on the emergency room door. “Why are you there? Drooling about doctor Ong?”

“I’m not drooling!!!”

Jaehyun only tsks, “Don’t lie, I really can see it in your eyes. Your eyes go all hearts when you see or talk to him, and your voice goes all sweet as well. It’s making me nauseous. He’s got doctor Hwang you know.”

“I know that! And what does it have to do with you? You jealous?”

“I—“ 

“Lalalalalala forget it!” Doyoung snaps, “I have a dinner plan with my boyfriend tonight and I really don’t want to go all sour mood before I finally have time to spend with him after a while!!” Doyoung continues and walks inside the building, and doesn’t even turn around to look twice on doctor Jung. 

The doctor Jung who’s smiling from ear to ear, He replies to Doyoung with a voice loud enough to make sure that the other can hear, “I’ve got a dinner plans with my boyfriend tonight. Really can’t wait to see him!” 

— end of part 1 —


End file.
